Ways and Means
by sdbubbles
Summary: Tag to the end of tonight's episode, "PS Elliot," where Hanssen seems to me to be suffering from stress headaches. Greg finds a way to make him rest...and Elliot doesn't whole-heartedly approve, though he knows why Greg did it...


**A/N: Just a little tag to the end of tonight's episode. Did anyone else see how Hanssen flinched away from Sir Fraser when he hit the table or was I seeing things (which is quite common for me, might I add)? Anyway, don't know where this came from, it just kind of _did_.**

**Sarah x**

* * *

><p>Hanssen sat in his office, his head ready to split open. It had been a long time since he had suffered from any kind of stress-related illness. As a fourteen year old boy, he once found himself waking up in a Chemistry lab with his head on the desk, his teacher looking down on him in his wait for his student to regain consciousness. After that, it slowly got better and, brutal as he knew it was, with the death of his father when he was sixteen, a great deal of stress was lifted off of his young shoulders. This was the first time in many years he had suffered like this.<p>

He reflected on the past few hours and remembered displaying a weakness he thought he had mastered his control over. It was a tiny reflex he learned to repress. He cringed as he remembered Sir Fraser's fist slam on the table and his own reaction; he had, ever so slightly, flinched away from the man. It was nothing to be proud of, he knew. That was something he wished he had defeated properly, because it showed it one true weakness: a fear of violence. His experiences as a child taught him that violence was not the answer to any problem.

Just then, the door opened and Greg Douglas walked in, holding a glass of water and some painkillers. "I know you don't like me, but you looked like hell earlier and I figured you had a bad headache," the Irish doctor grinned. He was in a good mood about staying, even though it made the situation with Sahira very complicated. He knew that the events leading to this decision put such a strain on Hanssen that he didn't bother to be rude to the doctor who had shouted in his face not so long ago.

"Thank you," replied Henrik cautiously. He accepted the relief Greg was providing and waited for the registrar to speak. Greg held his silence, though. He said nothing, knowing exactly which painkillers he had given the Swede. He stood for about ten minutes, in silence, until he saw a wave of drowsiness fall over him. Hanssen realised what he had done and accused, "That was co-codamol you gave me, Mr. Douglas."

"I know, Mr. Hanssen," Greg replied cheerily, wearing his customary cheeky grin. Hanssen shook his head a little at Greg but knew he did it because he knew Hanssen needed rest, and co-codamol would allow that. Not only would it get rid of the sore head, but two pills were enough to make many people fall into sleep. Slowly, Henrik dozed off into a deep sleep, his head falling on his shoulder. "Crap," Greg whispered, realising that Hanssen had fallen asleep in such a way that he would be in pain when he woke. He went to the corridor and pulled Elliot into the office. "I need to straighten him out on the sofa," he informed Elliot. "You take the bottom, I'll take the top."

Together they swivelled the tall man into a lying position. "What's wrong with him?" Elliot asked, slightly worried.

"I may or may not have given him co-codamol for his headache," Greg answered happily. Elliot glared at him but Greg simply added, "The man's had a hell of a day, Elliot. Didn't you see him earlier? He needs to sleep." He saw the disagreement in Elliot's eyes and sighed. "Look, he already figured it out, right before he dropped off. He's not angry with me."

Elliot shook his head, torn between amusement and annoyance. Only Greg would drug his boss to sleep. "Come on," he ordered the younger man. As they left, they heard a groan from behind them. The turned to find Hanssen's closed eyes twitching as he had a nightmare.

"What do you reckon he's dreaming about?" Greg wondered aloud to Elliot. They watched, for a few moments, the fear that swept over Hanssen's face, as if he was being attacked. Elliot put a hand on Greg's shoulder while he continued to stare at the man who was now shrinking away from them, somewhat like a scared child.

"I don't know, but there's got to be a reason for him being the way he is. I've often wondered why he pushes everyone away from him." He had his own theories but kept them to himself. If he was wrong, he would not like to start rumours about the man's past and if he was right, it was nobody else's business to know unless Henrik told them. He guided Greg out and shut the door quietly so that no-one disturbed him. Greg was right about one thing: the man needed a decent sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was OK!<strong>

**Please review!**

**Sarah x**


End file.
